The end of the war
by Wings-chan
Summary: "We managed it, didn't we?" When he heard her words, a slightly tired smile appeared on his lips, but it was clearly visible. "Yes, we did it!" ShikaIno - My personal version of the end of the war.


**Introduction: This here is my personal version how I imagine the end of the war for Shikamaru and Ino. I had this idea for a long time in my head. So I just had to finally write it down. XD**

**I haven't written for such a long time, since I am missing the motivation for it. I would really like it, if you leave me a comment how you liked it or not. Constructive critic is also welcome. I would really like it. And maybe it helps me to write more soon. 3**

**This is the english version of this Oneshot, which I original wrote in german. Sorry for the mistakes, if you find some. ^^;**

* * *

><p><strong>The end of the war (ShikaIno version)<strong>

All of a sudden it became quiet. You heard nothing at all. Overwhelming laid the silence above the whole area and above the people, who had fought against each other here. Some had already lost their lifes, other just stand barely on their own legs, and others again were patched up or wrestled for their lifes. No one dared to breath or to make a sound, til the knowledge overcame them that this war was finally over. They had managed it, they had won against the enemy, who seemed so strong and invincible.

The wind blew over the landscape, raised up the dust from the ground and carried it away, just how it also took the silence away. The first persons started to stir, the joy of victory was clearly seen on their faces, even though deep down in their hearts they felt sorrow for the dead soldiers, but in the moment the feeling of joy overwighed it.

It was finally over. They all could breath again. From now on there would be a time of peace. Those involved were sure of it. This new bond of the ninja villages, which was tied during the war against Madara, no one could rip it apart so easily.

At a distance stood a young woman, who had a lot of small til middle wounds on her body, but who could still stand on her own legs. Her blonde hair was a bit ruffled due to the fight and at a few places it was stained with already dried blood. But all this didn't matter to her, when she saw a well known person in all this mess. He stood turned away to her, she only saw his back and the circular sign on his vest, which symbolized their home village Konohagakure. As if by an invisible hand her tired legs aimed for the young man. Just a few more steps til she had reached him.

"Shikamaru!"

She called loudly his name, so that he couldn't overhear her. This voice he would recognize under tousands again. Slowly the young man turned around to her.

„Ino..."

He gently breathed her name and looked plainly at her. Her name was the only thing, which came over his lips.

Her legs carried her closer to him til she stood right before him. Inos heart beated loudly in her chest, when he had turned around to her and she saw that he was fine. She was so happy that he was still alive. At this moment a stone of fear fell from her heart. He felt the same when he saw her stand well and most of all alive before him. They both had a few wounds on their bodys, but no one was life-threatening.

Ino looked up to her team member, wearing a soft smile on her lips she talked to him.

"We managed it, didn't we?"

When he heard her words, a slightly tired smile appeared on his lips, but it was clearly visible.

"Yes, we did it!"

Shikamaru comfirmed it to her, so finally both overcame the knowledge that this war had an end now. And then without any warning it happened, in the heat of the moment Ino threw herself at Shikamaru and embraced him. The young Nara was so surprised of it, you could see it clearly on his face, that he didn't react at the first moment. After a while he wraped his arms around her petite body and held her tightly pressed against himself. Never before they were so close to each other. Both felt how their hearts started to beat faster and louder even more. No one of them wanted to ruin this moment by breaking away from each other. So they stayed still in this embrace for a few minutes, disabled all other sense perceptions, which where all around them, and just heard their own loud heartbeat echoed in their ears.

But everything had somewhen an end, they couldn't stay forever lingering in an embrace on the battlefield. Gently Ino broke a bit away from their embrace, so that she could look up into his hazel eyes. Her arms laid loose around his neck, so that the embrace wasn't quite broken. Their bodys were still close to each other.

When she looked in his eyes, she realized something that she already had got to know. Just in a situation like this, where it was life or death, she noticed what was really important to her in her life. Most of all who was important to her, who she really loved. He was the whole time at her side, she just hadn't notice it so clear like she did now. Her heart beat loud and clearly for him.

A beautiful smile, which he hadn't seen like that ever, appeared on her lips, which she pressed against his a moment later. Again she surpriced him with her action. Shikamarus eyes were wide open, when he realized that she was kissing him on the lips. Again he needed a moment til he closed his eyes and responded her kiss. He allowed it. Most of all he finally allowed his feelings, which he had treasured for her a long time, and confessed to himself that he loved her. In this moment both became abruptly clear that the love between them was there all the time, they just had to find it out. All the glances, the touches, the jealousy, the fights and the deep trust towards the other, all these were signs that the bond between them was more than just friendship. The love of them was like a flower, which first had to bloom, so that they saw how beautiful it was.

In their own little world lingering they deepened the kiss, held each other tightly embraced and forgot everything what happened around them.

From a distance to them stood their other team member Choji, who had watched this precious moment between them and was happy for the both of them. A fat grin graced his face. Of course him as the best friend of Shikamaru didn't escape that he felt something for their other team member Ino. Finally, he thought, that had taken long enough.


End file.
